


Uncharted

by triangleshape19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangleshape19/pseuds/triangleshape19
Summary: A Collection of Misc Lena Luthor Journal Entries - leftover snippets from other stories in this series that didn't quite fit or serve for the long storyline but it's the same headcanon version of Lena - enjoy





	Uncharted

 

 

April 14th

 

_Well fuck, maybe I need to explore this a bit- I might not be as square as I originally thought..._

 

_\- - -_

 

Her job at the library was a place on campus where she most felt herself. She spent her time mostly at the IT help desk teaching her classmates how to connect their devices to the internet and helping to restore function to laptops (whose owners she suspects were a bit to click happy in their late night tube sock fantasies) she tries not to think to hard on that very real possibility’s as she bleach wipes yet another keyboard before setting to work on the unfortunate PC left by a sheepish underclassman for her to tend to.

 

She was grateful for these early shifts, she could work in solitude and silence. The silence was temporary as she succeeded in freeing the unit from its viral frozen state. Speakers blaring, Lena is fairly certain everyone in her vicinity saw and or heard the PC resume exactly where it’s owner had left off.

 

It was an aerial view of a gorgeous blonde and brunette intertwined. The blonde writhing under the brunettes tongue, her back arching and most definitely nearing climax (as far Lena could tell anyway)  _“why am I still watching exactly? Pull yourself together Luthor!”_ She thinks to herself .

 

Mortified, with crimson spilling into her cheeks, a few swift clicks relieves her of the embarrassment. Successfully shutting down the browser she curses under her breath - "Really Mike Matthews?!”. Shutting the machine, she messages the student he can retrieve his laptop.

 

\- - - 

 

Not long after, Lena is greeted by her friend and coworker Jack who thankfully is just removing his headphones and HOPEFULLY missed the casual porn broadcast in the library moments ago. 

 

Focus fading (thanks to a certain flush persistently pooling at her base) Lena decides to read for last few minutes of her shift. She briefly considers checking in on Carol but decides Nietzsche is a safer choice.

 

Settling in beside her, Jack works quietly, typing away in white letters across a blue screen. He cocks his head after a few minutes, brow crinkling, head cocked to the side “Hey Lee?”. Without tearing her gaze from her book she reaches her hand out for the machine and places it in front of her. With an index finger carefully holding her place on the page - she shifts her gaze to the blue screen now cycling various lines of code - which would appear to be as foreign as kryptonian to the untrained eye. With a brief glance at the screen, Lena reaches over and with fingers striking 4 keys in synchrony - the screen goes black.

 

Mouth agape, Jack receives the machine back from Lena who is already immersed in her pages again - before he could inquire, the unit boots up before his eyes.

 

“Uh.. thanks” stumbles out of Jack’s mouth

 

“That’s what friends are for” She replies, letting those five words roll off her tongue in a teasing “sing- song” followed as she packs her bag.

 

\- - -

 

When she wasn’t working, it was not uncommon to find Lena wandering the endless shelves of books running fingertips along bindings- lingering longing touches on a few spines, she whispers a faint promise to return to them and escape into their pages... once she finishes the 3 already started and stacked next to her favorite chair that is of course.

 

Somewhere amongst the medical journals, she pauses a moment to consider her accidental viewing from her shift. Lena can't help but remember how effortlessly the brunette worked her hands over the blonde’s breasts as her tongue danced elsewhere. How paralyzed with pleasure the blonde was by merely the simplest touch- those piercing blue eyes looked into the camera lens briefly (but also for an eternity) before Lena could close the browser.

 

_"well fuck"_

 

\- - -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uncharted - https://youtu.be/zlxB9zGH8GU
> 
> Amidst the Chaoes -> "Orpheus" https://youtu.be/LWMBG1Z0FuE


End file.
